


S.T.A.Y.

by Hotaru89



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Spoilers, F/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru89/pseuds/Hotaru89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only have one chance saving him- even if it means killing your best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.T.A.Y.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me. This isn't the first story that I have written- but it is the first one that I am putting out there.  
> I just couldn't get it out of my head. I want Wesley so desperately to survive.  
> This isn't my best work.  
> Please excuse my grammar and simple writing- english isn't my mother language :D
> 
> I would love to hear how you enjoyed it!

She was your best friend- she had been for years.

Even though she didn’t like the job you were doing- she had been always there for you. You didn’t tell her who you worked for and what exactly you were doing- but she knew it wasn’t something legal. She knew the day she not only saw your gun, but your bruises and cuts. You remember the first day after a long few weeks you two had been going to a movie and came out late at night. Two guys started hitting on you- and then they got personal.

They drove you into a corner. Karen threatened to call the police- but without any words you knocked them out single handedly. The adrenaline had your chest burning- you did it without thinking, you just wanted to protect her. The three month training in the camp did you good. Close combat became your specialty. 

Regret suddenly flows through your veins- you wish you’d been talking to her more often. 

Been seeing the signs what she was up to. With whom she was speaking. Who she was working with secretly. 

So after you searched for your secret lover- the man who stole your heart at first sight and didn’t find him you became worried. 

You hate it when he just takes off- without telling anybody. 

You wish he’d trust you enough to tell you everything- to take someone at least with him. 

Never go somewhere without backup. 

After finding Francis and asking him if he saw Wesley you find out- that Wesley left about ten minutes ago. He asked for someone elses piece- you instantly become worried. 

And then you do something you normally wouldn’t do- but everything is making you sick to your stomach with worry. 

You type as fast you can and enter forbiddenly his phone record and gps signal. After retrieving his whereabout’s you call Mrs. Vistain, your employer’s mother since this was Wesley’s last call. 

And what she tell’s you breaks your heart. 

You keep the call short- and thank her a thousand times when you run out of the building. Never have your feet carried you so fast anywhere. Outside you punch one of your collegues and steal the keys to one of the black SUV’s. While driving reclessly to his location as fast as possible- you try to stay calm and clear your head. 

You will be there in time. 

You will save him no matter what. 

Because you know deep down, there will never be anyone else but him. 

Even though he doesn’t know your feelings, you know that you belong together. 

Reaching the abandoned factory you park the SUV right next to Wesley’s and get immediately out of the car. Not even bothering locking it- before you enter the building you take a few calm breaths. You find them quickly- without making a sound in the shadows, you wait. 

It seems that he has everything in control. Cool as always he sits in the chair opposite of your best friend Karen. He typically has his hands in front of his stomach- the borrowed gun lies before him on the white table. 

,,You’re going to convince Mr Urich that everything is fine. That Wilson Fisk is a good man. A man this city needs. And then you’re going to spread the gossip to everyone that you have been infecting with your negative point of view.” His dark soothing voice turn you skin into goose bumps- all over your body and his voice echoes through the empty, old buildung. 

,,I’d rather die first.” Karen looks pale, her eyes red from crying but she remains strong in her body language. Her hair is completely out of order- immediately realizing that she isn’t here by her free will. 

Your feelings are torn- between the woman who has always been at your side and the man that you can’t be without. 

,,But you won’t.. be the first to die Ms. Page. No, no I think Mr Urich will have that honor. Then we will go to your place of apployment to Mr. Nelson, Mr Murdock? After that your friends, family- everyone you ever cared about and when you have no tears left to shed then, then we will come for you Ms Page.” Karen looks at him- her faces reflecting pure horror.

Suddenly Wesley’s Phone rings and destroys the power that he had over her. 

Karen jumps for the gun on the table and points it with shaking hands at him. The Phone continues ringing and even though Wesley seems calmed- you can see it in his eyes. 

This was unexpected.  You know the man so well, that you already know his next move.

Karen breaths loudly, but remains in her position. Then Wesley suddenly smiles- he usually doesn’t show emotion so you know that inside, he’s sweating. 

Suddenly your ears start to ring- that high pitch sound.. your mother used to tell you when you were a child, that someone was thinking of you. 

Silently you pull your gun out of your halfter. Not quite sure what you are going to do- you wait for the moment to interact. 

,,You really think I would put a loaded gun on the table where you could reach it?” His smile is cold and you know it’s a bluff. 

By the muscles in Karen’s Arm you can see that it is loaded. Karen cocks her head and returns a smile. 

,,I don’t know.” She cocks the gun. ,,Do you really think this is the first time that I’ve shot someone?” 

Suddenly you step out of th shadows- you have heard enough. 

,,Karen, put the gun down.” Your voice is dark, heavy and calm. 

With wide eyes she looks at you shocked- looking from Wesley to you- back and forth again. 

,,What.. what are you doing here?!”, her loud, high pitched voice is filling the room, bouncing off the empty, concrete walls. 

,,That doesn’t matter. I want you to put the gun down.” I can feel Wesley’s glance on me, and see his triumph smile in the corner of my eyes. 

Slowly I move towards him and place myself in front of him- between Karen and him. 

,,(Y/N), get out of my way!” Her shock turns to anger and confusion. Your eyes start to burn and slowly they fill with tears. 

,,I’m sorry, but I can’t do that. Karen if you shoot that man, I will have to end what he told you - what is to become your future.” 

Her eyes fill with tears too, but she doesn’t lower her gun. 

,,Why are you doing this?”, her voice is nearly a whisper. A whisper filled with sorrow and dissappointment. 

,,Because I love him. My heart belongs to him.” The words just come out- there is no use in stopping them. They are true and you can see it in her face. 

Karen is disgusted by your words and in response she shakes her head in disbelieve. There wouldn’t have been anything different that you could have said.

,,And if anyone is going to shoot him- than it’s going to be me.” Keeping your arms steady and your face calm makes her even more angry. 

,,You can’t be serious! You would choose him over me? After everything we went through- after everything he did to me?!” Her words hurt you, your heart grows more heavy. 

,,I’m sorry- please. Let this go Karen. I will arrange something for you - so you can leave, unharmed.” 

It’s the first time that Wesley interrups the heated situation. ,,I’m not sure that….” 

Before he can say anything else you bark at him angrily. ,,You will speak when you are told to!” 

Karen scoffs at your words. 

,,They will never let me go.” 

And then the air is ripped apart by a loud crashing sound. The bullet out of Karen’s gun flies right past you- into Wesley’s chest. You scream in horror and your lungs squeeze shut when he hits the floor- his white, expensive shirt colouring itself in crimson red. Your anger fills your veins with rage as you turn to Karen and without thinking pulling the trigger- watching as the bullet disappeares between her eyes. Immediately you turn to Wesley on the ground, who is luckily still breathing. 

Instantly applying pressure to the wound with one hand and with the other you pull out his phone and start dialing 911. 

,,Officer shot! I repeat officer shut- West 42nd Street. Bullet Wound to the chest. Hurry.” Wesley isn't a police officer- he's nothing close to that. But you know- that the ambulance will arrive faster.

You throw the phone away and cover the wound with both your hands, desperately trying to stop the flow of blood. 

,,Wesley..” His eyes are shut an d you can’t hold the tears back anymore. 

,, JAMES!” Your voice is so loud that a few birds fly away with loud flapping wings. His eyes suddenly open and they stare at you confused. 

,,(y/n)?” His voice is weak, shaky. The way he says your name knocks the air out of your lungs. You can hear the sirens in the backround- coming to the rescue. 

,,James.. you have to stay with me. You hear me?” 

You can feel your blood being drained out of your face- you are scared and nauseous. He nods in response and places a hand on yours. 

,,Always.” A short, shaky laugh escapes your mouth and you put your forehead against his. 

,,What happened?” 

The sirens are still in the backround and they seem so far away. Silently you send a prayer- to whomever is up there. If there is someone there.

,,You’ve been shot... Remember?” You remind him- trying to control your voice- hiding your panic, your worries. Your voice breaks on the last word. The lump in your throat grows by the second- every second you can see, feel his life flowing through your fingers.. out of his body. 

,,Yes..” He answers and closes his eyes again. 

,,No.. no James! Please, wake up.” You scream at him. 

“Just until help is here, ok? They will be here any minute.” You beg him- scared to death. The tears won't stop flowing- small teardrops drop onto his white shirt.

“Please, stay with me. Look at me.” 

Wesley nods in response- slowly holding a hand to your cheek and wipes away your tears. You can't help it but to lean into his touch. His hand is ice cold.

 

Just about then the medics finally arrive and shove you away from him.

 

 

  



End file.
